


Her Willing Assistant

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha shifted the box in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Willing Assistant

Martha shifted the box in her hands. It was heavy, loaded with soil and manure for her garden, and the plastic cut into her palms. It was a bright spring day, quite warm, and she was hot and bothered in her jeans and shirt.

Clark stood at her side, his little face creased in a frown. He kept getting under her feet. She lacked patience for him today, so she shooed him away. "Clark, please go help your father."

He shook his head. Smiling, he took the box from her and carried it over to the flowerbed under the window.


End file.
